Maybe
by thegayqueenofspace
Summary: It's not that Rachel dislikes sweet lady kisses, it's just the timing of them that throws her off. Pezberry Week/Day Four - Why Can't They Stop...


_AN - hey guys sorry about the late update! I've been busy the last couple of days and sadly hadn't had time to get this up. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy my contribution to Pezberry Week - Day Four - Why Can't They Stop..._

Rachel Berry unlocked her front door and kicked off her shoes. She had been at dance practice since 5 and it was now about 8-ish. She loved to perform, and believed hard work is the only way to get where you need to be in order to be your absolute best. She tossed her bag next to her shoes, knowing she would do her laundry after she took a shower. As she made her way to go upstairs, she felt her stomach rumble. Deciding that she should order food, she went to the kitchen and grabbed a take out menu for Breadstix and quickly dialed the number and ordered the only vegan option they had and extra breadsticks. The person said it'd be there within the next 45 minutes. She hung up and then made her way upstairs to her room.

Rachel was pressed against the door of her bedroom as soon as she shut it. Lips attached to hers and she closed her eyes and responded with the same amount of ferocity. Her hands went to her companion's shoulders as said person moved her up the door. Rachel wrapped her legs around the person's waist as the make out session continued. Kisses, lip bites and neck sucking were the only things that happened for about 10 minutes. Rachel drew herself away from her companion. She took in a deep breath of air before placing a chaste kiss on the lips that were on her neck not even a minute before.

"Santana, you need to stop jumping me when I don't expect an impromptu makeout session! Especially in my own home, what if my dads were home? They could've walked in and seen us, and how would I explain that?" Rachel questioned the Latina who was still holding her against the door. Said Latina rolled her eyes.

"Berry, first off, your rooms soundproof. Second, you told me your dads are down in like, Cincinnati for some business thing for the weekend. And lastly, you know you couldn't handle it if I stopped my sweet lady kisses with you. I'm hot, and I can get you all worked up, with like, one kiss," Santana said as she leaned in a bit to ghost her lips over Rachel's.

The smaller brunette scoffed as she adjusted her legs around the Latina's waist. She glared at Santana and would cross her arms if they weren't wrapped around said girls shoulders.

"Santana, three days ago you jumpedo me in the chorus room, on the piano! Oh and don't even get me started about how you pulled me into a janitor's closet yesterday, and decided period change was a great time to get our 'sweet lady kisses' on. I'll have you know, I for one enjoy chemistry!" Rachel exclaimed as she pouted at the other girl. Santana smirked and lifted her off the door, only to flop her down on the bed and crawling on top of her.

"Oh Berry, I think we have enough chemistry between us that you could skip that class for

the rest of the year," Santana said as she leaned down and captured Rachel's pulse point with her lips. The smaller girl sucked in a sharp breath, once again wrapping her legs around Santana's waist.

"Santana… That was such a bad pun, but this conversation is not over just paused." Rachel let out a breathy moan as Santana began to bite gently on her neck. The Latina trailed kisses up Rachel's neck to across her jaw and finally to her lips where she cupped the divas cheeks and kissed her once more.

Rachel's hands tangled in the darker girls hair as she continued to kiss the Latina. The kisses became more and more heated and hands began to roam. Santana worked her hands under Rachel's loose top and lightly dragged her nails against the girl's skin. The small diva was doing the same to the girl above her, however her nails were digging a tad bit harder. Santana began to once again trail kisses, this time downwards. Santana sucked on Rachel's neck here and there, and made her way down to where the smaller girl's shirt began to dip to her breasts. Santana was just about to start taking Rachel's shirt off when the doorbell rang.

Santana's head shot up as she stilled her hands. She looked down at Rachel and narrowed her eyes. She muttered a quick "I'll go take care of this." as the Latina got up and quickly made her way downstairs. Rachel was in a bit of daze before remembering she ordered take out. She was on her feet and quickly following Santana so the darker girl wouldn't go all Lima heights on the poor delivery boy.

Rachel made it just as Santana opened the door. Ducking beneath the girl's arm, she quickly handed the boy the money she owed him and then took her food before hastily ducking under the girl's arm once more and said for her to follow. The Latina had just glared at the boy before slamming the door in his face. Damn kid interrupting her sweet lady kisses. However, she did as she was told and quickly followed Rachel into the kitchen. Leaning against the open archway, she stared at the tiny brunette.

"San, I have to apologize, I completely forgot about ordering food! And I didn't exactly expect you to be here, so I didn't order you anything. But you can have my breadsticks if you'd like. We also have leftovers from last night, my daddies had burgers, so help yourself." Rachel rambled on as she plated her food and got an extra plate for the Latina. She then placed the breadsticks she'd gotten onto the girl's plate, and then made her way into the living room, telling Santana to follow her when she was done.

Santana simply grumbled, but quickly heated the leftovers the Berry's had before also making her way to the living room. She sat down next to Rachel on the couch, and they ate their food in silence. When they finished, Rachel grabbed both of their plates and went to go and wash them. After that was done, she went back into the living room to see that Santana was now clad in a pair of Rachel's sweatpants and one of her larger shirts.

"Berry, do you just wanna like, watch a movie and chill right now? I mean, we have all weekend to get our makes on, and I'm kinda not horny anymore. And it's late so I don't want to go home," Santana trailed off as she slouched a bit in her stance. Rachel smiled and walked over to her before lightly kissing her on the cheek.

"I'll go get changed, and you can put in whatever movie you like. And afterwards we can discuss when it's appropriate to jump somebody with your sweet lady kisses." Rachel kissed the Latina once more on the cheek before quickly heading upstairs in order to change.

Rolling her eyes, Santana simply went to pick out a movie and put it into the DVD player before settling on the couch and waited for Rachel to come back down. It only took a few minutes, and when she got back into the living room, she dropped onto the couch and curled up next to Santana. The taller brunette draped the blanket that was covering the back of couch over them. As the title screen came up, she heard Rachel scoff.

" _Imagine Me and You_? Really, San? You're so cheesy." Rachel looked up at the other brunette as she clicked play anyhow. Santana simply dropped a kiss onto the shorter girl's forehead and replied with a cocky 'You love it'. Rachel settled back into the Latina and closed her eyes.

"Yeah. I do," Rachel said as she heard the intro to the movie. She felt a hand tug at hers, and she slowly wrapped her fingers around Santana's hand and gave it a squeeze. They weren't dating, but in these moments, Rachel liked to pretend they were. Curled up with Santana, her thumb lightly grazing over Rachel's skin. That their kisses weren't secret and that they'd go on actual dates. Rachel's heart clench as she made herself stop imagining things that may not even come true.

But as Santana held her, she decided that she could be content with this for now. Maybe one day it'd be more. Maybe one day they'd be more. Maybe one day Rachel would have the courage to tell Santana she'd fallen in love with her during this whole "friends-with-benefits" thing.

Maybe one day Santana would be able to tell Rachel Berry she felt the exact same way.

 _AN - I'm not sure when day five will be up, soon though! But get ready for some Nerd!Santana and Popular!Rachel._


End file.
